Dear Diary, I'm Gay
by Elephant Shell
Summary: NaruSasu Naruto is in high school, and he can't keep his eyes off the hot emo boy at the back of the class. Think they'll ever get together? Of course they will!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Weeelll ... what can I say? This is for my friend. Check her out at bluerumblefish (dot) deviantart (dot) com. Anyways, I'm taking requests (this was a request from her) for one-shots - my DA is deidarayeah (dot) deviantart (dot) com - check it out, if you have a DA and want something written (I'm currently writing only for Naruto, Ouran and Death Note. And I write original stuff, too.). So yeah.

* * *

Characters: Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara.  
Situation: High School  
Specifications: NOT UltimateUke!Sasuke/Uberseme!Sasuke; Gaara is Naruto's best friend.  
Pairings: NaruSasu

* * *

Finally, he was home. He dropped his book bag at the bottom of the stairs, not caring that he would later get in trouble for it. 

Crashing up the stairs, the brunette pushed open the door to his room.

His room was his paradise, filled with various posters and figurines. It was painted a dark red – they'd called it Crimson at the paint store – but the best part (he thought at least) was that there were no windows.

Grabbing a pen off his bedside table, he sat down at his desk, opening a drawer and taking out a notebook from under the false bottom. Opening it, he began to write, being able to just barely see by the light of the old antique chandelier that he had just lit the candles of a moment before.

_Dear Sam,  
I saw him again today. The blond-haired beauty. He looks so delicious; I just want to eat him up.  
I can just imagine him screaming my name: "Sasuke!!! Harder, Sasuke! Faster! Please!"_

Sasuke looked up from his journal when he heard a knock on his door. "Hai?"

"Sasuke, I thought I told you not to leave your bag by the front door. You know your father gets annoyed when the front foyer gets cluttered." Sasuke's mother frowned as she dropped the black bag at the foot of his bed.

Sasuke nodded and went back to his journal when he heard the 'click' of the door shutting, glad that his mother hadn't bothered to question it. (After all, having a journal was quite un-Sasuke-like.)

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I actually fell into him today. Well, it was kind of by accident. By accident, I mean I was thrown into him._

_Figures. The one thing I don't want him to know about (the bullies) makes me fall into his arms (which he probably stuck out by accident, I mean, he can't like me ..).  
Anyways, it was a typical day. I was walking to my locker after my last class, and Dosu (what a creep!),Zaku and Kin came up to me. As usual, I kept walking, hoping they weren't after me.  
As usual, I was wrong.  
As usual, I walked away with my bruises. At least this time Sasuke kind of saved me from getting _too_ beaten up. Well, he told them to watch where they were throwing people, then glared at them until they left._

_Well, I've got to go. I'm hanging out with Gaara tonight. I think we're going to a mall._

_Uzumaki Naruto  
_

Naruto closed his journal, and put it back in his mega-ultra-secret hiding place (a.k.a. under his mattress).The blond headed to the front door of his apartment. Yes, his – he'd finally earned enough money/convinced the landlady Tsunade (who was, coincidentally, also his guardian and boss) that he was mature enough to have his own living space.  
Sliding on his shoes (his new Camo Air Force Ones), he walked out his front door, locked the door, then headed down the hallway towards the stairs.

* * *

So ... did you like it?  
Please read and review, I've already started working on the second chapter! I'm hoping for it to actually be finished this time, as a lot of my friends know I start things and then never finish them :P For example, this was written out in my binder since ... mid-November, I think. I just couldn't think of a title for it. So now I've thought of a title, and I'm happy. :3  
And if you want to know what the shoes look like, message me and I'll send you a link (haha, I'm such a nerd - I looked it up on google images (but got to them through like a bajillion websites.).  



	2. Chapter 2

I LIVE, BITCHESSS! Yes, here's the second chapter guys, after almost a year! (LOL) Hope you enjoy it:)

* * *

Naruto sat up, his latest nightmare leaving him panting for breath. They were always the same – a tall, dark figure coming into his home and shooting his parents before walking out again, glancing at him (Naruto remembered those eyes far too well) on the way.

The police had been baffled – who would do this? It had seemed like random murder, but when they received a package with the gun that matched the murder weapon and had two bullets missing, they knew it wasn't just the work of a maniac.

As Naruto entered the classroom, he spotted Gaara, waved, and sat down beside him at the back of the class.

"Hey, Gaara! You up for another round of DDR after school today?"

The redhead smirked. "Only if your ego's recovered from last night."

Naruto winced. It was true; Gaara had kicked his ass.

A paper airplane flew over Kiba (who was sitting in front of Gaara), and hit Naruto lightly in the chest. Frowning slightly, he opened it up and read the message that was scrawled messily across the page inside.

Naruto:  
Meet me in the equipment room after school today if you don't want your friends hurt.

- Kin

Naruto just rolled his eyes. He'd go, but only because he didn't want to get beat up twice as bad tomorrow.

"What is that?" Gaara asked, lazily poking Naruto on the arm.

"It's nothing. It was just some retarded message. You know, the ususal "z0mg lm b3H3r 7h4N U!!11!'"

Kiba snorted and stood up. "Aight guys, I'm headed out, it doesn't look like Iruka's gonna show up. I gotta go earn myself some money for lunch, ya know."

Naruto held out his fist. Kiba lightly bumped it with his own, then left.

"Guess it's just you and me, O Mighty DDR God." The bell rang, and Naruto cheered. "Or not. See you after school, Gaara." As they walked out of the classroom, Naruto remembered the note. "Wait. Feel like hanging around after school today? There's someone I gotta meet." Gaara nodded, and turned left, headed for French. Naruto turned right, headed for Science.


End file.
